1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system which gives route guidance and, more particularly, to a navigation system which obtains facility information and displays facility icons in positions corresponding to the positions of the facilities on a map shown on a display.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Normal navigation systems give route guidance to a goal. In addition, with more sophisticated navigation systems, higher-capacity storage media and advances in information and communication technology, a navigation system which obtains a large amount of facility information (through communications, or reading from a built-in storage medium) and displays the obtained information on a map shown on a display has been realized.
However, since the display screen of an on-board navigation system is small, there is a possibility that a display of a large amount of facility information would be rather user-unfriendly, because the map itself would be hard to view due to inevitably smaller characters as the facility information, thereby producing a complicated information display or the like.